Ninjas in the night
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: SPOILERS for the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. I know it's silly to think some people haven't read it but it's possible. Anyhow. AU. Bree and Diego run from Riley, and Bree takes a little trip down memory lane to settle some things.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bree and Diego. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the desire for them to be together and alive. Oh, and the plot.

**Ninjas in the night.**

Bree Tanner stood outside the home she'd stayed with her father when she was human. Her ruby eyes scanned the familiar, haunting surroundings, taking everything in, unwanted memories, made stronger by the conversation with Diego hours before, coming to the forefront of her mind.

The last time she was there, she had been human, breakable. Her father had beaten her because she didn't have time to cook his dinner, mainly because she was too busy cleaning the house. But then he would have used any excuse to use his fists. She decided that day she had to get out. He may have been right about her starving on the streets, but that was the only thing he was right about.

She heard someone land beside her, pulling her from her thoughts. She didn't need to look to know it was Diego. She'd recognise his scent even if she was buried underground.

"So this is your old place?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah... humans are in there... can smell then and hear them laughing... obviously drunk." She answered, not looking at him.

Diego nodded. She was right. The scents of the humans inside made his throat burn slightly, but he was older and more in control. He wondered how it was for Bree. "Bree are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, sensing her overwhelming uneasiness.

Bree nodded. "Super secret ninja club can handle anything." She forced a smile.

Diego nodded and he kicked the door easily off its hinges and both scarlet-eyed vampires stalked into the house. He didn't know the reasoning behind her decision to come to this house the night they decided to run from Riley's crowd, the only thing he'd known about her was that her father used her as a punch bag, nothing more. But that then was enough for him to get pissed off. No one had the right to hurt someone as special as her. He'd kill them for hurting her.

'_Why am I thinking like this...?'_ Diego thought. He cared for her deeply he knew that... and he'd only known her 5 minutes...

"Trev, yer toy's back!" one of the men jeered. "Awh and she's brought her boyfriend to come sort us out!"

The group of men laughed.

Had Bree been human she would have been crying and blushing.

Diego didn't like the way she was being treated. No wonder she wanted to leave.

How stupid were these humans? Two perfect, flawless, newly fed red eyed vampires, hungry for more blood were standing there, and these goons were too busy laughing and shouting drunkenly!

Bree glared at them. "You don't scare me anymore." She said.

"What you gonna do? Hit us?" Bree's father laughed.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Diego growled, just low enough for Bree to hear, and she looked at him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"No I'm not gonna hit you. That's your way of doing things." She said, walking over to one of the three men behind her father.

"Kevvy, it's yer lucky night!" Trev laughed.

"Isn't it just." Bree smirked, and she stood behind Kevvy, swiftly snapping his fragile neck, and he dropped limply to the floor like a blanket being dropped.

Diego smirked and was instantly back where the front door once was when the other two behind her father tried to make a run for it.

"It's like Riley said." Bree started, smirking at her father who was frozen with fear to move. "I'm a God now. I am stronger than a pathetic human like you." She finished, her brilliant, white, venom coated teeth and her red eyes glinting in the lamp light.

Only then did her father see what his daughter had become. Took in the flawless features he'd once left scarred, once bruised. Took in the startling, scary, red eyes that were once a brilliant blue, exactly like her mother's. His brain had finally made his leg work, he shouted, "What the...!" as he made for the door. Diego grabbed him and threw him across the room, where he hit the wall and landed on the other two men.

"It's time." Bree smirked at Diego and they both lunged forward, the mens' screams gurgled for slow seconds in the night, but no one came to their rescue.

Bree couldn't bring herself to drink their blood, she only bit them, and even that was a struggle for her. She didn't want any part of them inside her system.

It was Diego that put them out of their misery as her venom coursed through their veins, it was he that drained their blood and he looked at her when he was done. "Are you okay?" he asked, dropping the last body and he stood up next to her.

"I am now." She answered. "Now let's torch the place and scram before Riley sends Raoul or Kristie to track us down."

They both set to work on torching the bodies and lit up whatever they could find and they escaped moments later, and within minutes, the house was up in flames.

Bree stood watching for a few long seeming seconds before taking off with Diego to start their new lives together like ninjas in the night.

_-Finite-_


End file.
